Friends are Never Far Away
Friends are Never Far Away is one of the third movies of the G3 My Little Pony franchise. It was originally released in 2005 on VHS, or DVD packaged with new Hidden Treasure. The episode was also a bonus episode of the DVD My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow alongside another bonus episode Greetings from Unicornia. Friends Are Never Far Away showcases the bond between Star Catcher and Skywishes as they try to bring the shy pegasus ponies to Ponyville. Story On Butterfly Island, Star Catcher and Skywishes are playing a leapfrog type of game before Star Catcher leads Skywishes to another spot on the island. There, she tells Skywishes of a problem she's having with her other friends, who are too shy to visit Ponyville. After some thinking, Skywishes suggests a party and Star Catcher suggests ice cream as Pegasi love to eat it. The deal is finalized with a pegasus promise, which involves the ponies joining tails that is topped off with a hoof bump. Up above, Star Catcher brings the news to the others but they aren't so willing to pay Ponyville a visit. Star Catcher manages to convince everyone else except Thistle Whistle whom remains stubborn and suggests they wait until morning as everyone else is now tired. Back in Ponyville, they need an idea for the sundae and Triple Treat comes up with the winning idea but putting the cherry on top proves to be their toughest challenge yet. Elsewhere, Skywishes and Pinkie Pie are learning to sing but neither one of them enjoys the others' voice at all. Luckily for the others, Star Catcher helps put the cherry on top but not before the sundae's height proves to be too tall for her and she ends up diving into it. Skywishes and Pinkie Pie have taken to the air in a hot-air balloon as the pegasi have been scared away but without a way to land or a manual, the duo ends up getting stuck on a palm tree, hanging for dear life. Thankfully, Thistle Whistle and a few others help get them back onto the ground before returning to their hiding spot. Pinkie Pie and Skywishes realize they need to show the pegasi they're just here to be friends and use a song to do it. Eventually, the pegasi come out and go to the party but the sundae takes longer than expected as it's very unstable. With the party underway, Star Catcher introduces Skywishes to Baby Honolu-loo, who greets her before literally diving into the ice cream. After that, everyone forms a conga line and dances to the music. Characters Star Catcher Skywishes Rainbow Dash Apple Spice Bowtie Twinkle Twirl Pinkie Pie Sweetberry Cotton Candy Coconut Grove Island Delight Thistle Whistle Triple Treat Sparkleworks Wysteria Honolu-loo Songs Make A New Friend Everyday Merchandise The movie was first released on VHS. Later, it was re-released with the three other movies as part of the Clasic Movie Collection DVD. Errors * When Pinkie Pie says "But I believe in you, Sky Wishes”, Sky Wishes' mane fringe is pink instead of the usual purple. * As Star Catcher says “They’re a little shy” when Sky Wishes asks where are her friends, Star Catcher’s mane fringe is blue instead of white. * When Coconut Grove faces the other ponies saying “I was the first to promise Star Catcher” Thistle Whistle’s mane is colored yellow to pink instead of pink to yellow. * As The Pegasus Ponies fly away from the tree after their nap, Sky Wishes and Pinkie Pie swap places. * The second balloon to fly past the screen when the ponies are on their way to Butterfly Island contains a Pinkie Pie and Sky Wishes who are already at Butterfly Island. * When it’s Sky Wishes time to sing in the song, her mane is colored pink rather than red. This also occurs when she meets Honolu-Loo. * When Sky Wishes catches Honolu-Loo after falling off of the ice cream, Honolu-Loo's wings are missing. Screenshots TV version May 10, 2006 FriendsareNeverFarAwayPlayhouseDisney.jpg|A TV version of the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Movies